


Freccia Danno

by StoryFabricator



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Archery, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was shot in the shoulder, and he was panicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freccia Danno

**Author's Note:**

> Freccia (from my limited knowledge) means 'Arrow' in Italian. And Danno means injury. 
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive mistakes that I may have missed, point them out and they will be fixed.

There was an arrow in his shoulder, and he was panicking. 

He had done nothing to receive such a thing! He was just out for a stroll, no real goal in mind today, he had casually climbed a latter to enjoy some of the higher air when, without so much as a warning-an archer shot him!

The archers always Gave warnings! ALWAYS!

But this one didn't. One look at him not even to the top of the latter yet, and-

Now he was in a great deal of panic and pain. Blood was soaking into his clothes, and his arm was going numb. He needed his arm! His hand! And it was going NUMB! He started to hyperventilate, this couldn't be happening-it couldn't....

There were no Dr.'s around this part of Folance nor did he have money for one either. He was scared.

So scared he didn't feel brave enough to move out into the open. What if he was shot again? Or someone seeing the arrow claimed him a danger and had the guards after him?

Tears pricked at his eyes. He was trembling. He started to run home, staying as out of sight as he could manage. 

Once there he didn't know what to do, he never dealt with something like this before-not really.

His eyes were burled with tears, his shoulder and whole side racked with pain and numbness. What if the arrow hit a nerve? What if his arm could never he repaired? 

Such thoughts only scared him more and caused more tears, both of pain and terror, to fall. 

'Please, please, no...' he thought digging for something, anything! To help save his arm. 

Suddenly there was a knock on his door and it opening soon after. 

Cold fear shot up his spin, one of the guards had followed him and were here to finish the job. 

He cowered in the corner. He made himself in to a small ball as best he could and tried to hide, his hurt arm in the corner of the wall in hopes to protect it from what to come. 

The foot falls got closer by the moment and someone calling-calling his name, but his panicked fear kept the sound from reaching him, it sounded more like his name being said with his head underwater. 

Before he knew it the boots were right in front of him, and if possible his body shivered harder. Too afraid to look up and met the cold eyes he no doubt he thought he was be met with he didn't see the person kneel, keeping his eyes, still full of wetness, down to the floor. 

A massive hand grabbed him and his eyes snapped up in horror. Suddenly the hand was wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Leonardo...Leonardo, look at me! Look at me."

Everything slowly came into focus. "Ezio." he said horsly, his voice closed up from his crying. 

"Come on, we have to get that out before you bleed to death." he very gently lifted Leonardo up off the floor, but it didn't stop him from giving a sharp cry at the moment. 

Ezio tried to sooth him as he brought him to a chair and started gathering what he would need. 

He was still so scared, as much as he wanted the arrow out, he dreaded the moment it would be pulled out. 

When Ezio was in front of him again sitting in the chair placed just inches from his own, he placed a bowl of hot water with a washcloth in it, down, and a few tools such as a scapulae, tweezers, and things for sewing. 

Leo vaguely wondered if this is how Ezio felt the first time he had been shot, or stabbed-but Ezio was always so brave and fearless...so unlike himself. 

Ezio said something but Leo didn't hear it, to lost in his own mind. His eyes shot up to the others face the moment he saw his hand move to the scapulae. 

"What are you doing?" his voice trembled, he didn't mean to show such fear in front of such a brave man, but he couldn't help it. 

"If the arrow had gone all the way through I could have just snapped it to remove it, but its lodged in there, and ripping it out would do more harm than good. I have to cut it out-don't worry, I have had training for this." he tried to reassure him gently. 

Leonardo unintentionally let out a small whimper. 

Ezio reached for the arrow and before Leo could stop himself he grabbed at Ezio's hand stopping him. "Please be gentle." he begged. 

"Of course, I would never wish to cause you pain my friend." he carefully pulled his hands away from Leo's and went for the arrow again. 

Leonardo tried to keep his hands from reaching out to stop him, stopped himself from crying out he changed his mind and would rather just leave the arrow there. 

Suddenly he heard the 'snap' of the wood of the arrow, Ezio had kept to his word, Leo barley felt it. But once the scapulae came into view his panic was back full force. 

He moved back slightly as if it would keep the small knife away. 

"I wont hurt you." Ezio whispered and held Leo still as he gently pressed the knife into his skin. 

Leo let out a hiss, "I know, I'm sorry, I know it hurts...shhh.." Ezio soothed softly as he did his best to hurt his friend as little as possible as he began removing the arrow's head. 

The pain was begging to over power him quickly. He lend forward on Ezio and began to bite the robes on his shoulder, something to ease the pain in his own, however little. 

Ezio winced ever so slightly but it didn't effect him, it pleased him even; happy Leo knew to bite something other than his own tongue. 

Leo let out a hard sob as the burning, ripping pain shot into his arm as the arrow head was pulled out. He removed his mouth from his friend and started to breath hard, both in relief and panic and suspected shock.

"See not so bad." Ezio tried to lighten. He picked up the needle and thread after cleaning the wound. 

Leo tensed up again and Ezio had to take a moment to settle him before getting to work. 

The sowing was not as bad as Leo feared, sure it hurt like crazy and he had to bite down on Ezio's robes again, but it hurt less then the knife that cut into his shoulder to remove the blasted arrow.

Soon as it was done Leonardo felt more then heard himself give out a huge sigh. He suddenly felt exhausted.

Ezio gently but firmly wrapped the bandage around the wounded shoulder and lead Leonardo to his bed to rest.

As Leonardo laid down he saw the fire in Ezio's eyes. A small shiver shot up his spine, he'd hate to be on the other end of those eyes. Leo vaguely felt sorry for the man who shot him, there was no doubt in his mind Ezio would find the one who did it and make him pay. But the feeling was gone as soon as it came-the small twinge in his shoulder pulling the thought and its feelings for the man from him. 

Leonardo watched Ezio through heavy lidded eyes, the man looked ready to leave but Leo's hand shot out stopping him. He didn't even notice he did it until he saw Ezio looking at him puzzled. 

'Stay' is what he wanted to say, but that wasn't what came out. 

"Be back soon?" 

"I will be. I promise." Ezio assured and left. Leo didn't even stay awake long enough to see his door close behind him. 

\--

By the time Leonardo came to, Ezio was fast asleep by his side. The painter gave a small smile and tried to get up, but it proved to be a hopeless attempt. Ezio had wrapped his arms around him and once he moved the arms only tightened, insuring he would stay. 

Leonardo would have to be lying to himself if he said he didn't enjoy the warmth of Ezio's body, and even more if he said he wanted to get up and work.

So he snuggled closer and enjoyed the moment. 

Now he wasn't so sure the archer deserved whatever Ezio may have done to him, because right now, he thought maybe he should have been thanked instead.


End file.
